Noticias de Boda
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fic Sherlock x Mary


Sherlock miró a John, ester miró a Sherlock. Sherlock le iba a decir John que se casaba y además con Mary.

"¿Pero se había vuelto el mundo loco o qué?" Pensaba John. "¿Cómo han acabado esos dos juntos? ¿Cómo?"

Miró a un lado y luego volvió a mirar a Sherlock.

— Me caso - John se apartó y sintió una puñada en el corazón - además con Mary.

— No, lo prohíbo - gritó John alterado - ¿Cómo?

— Nos queremos - respondió el detective para mayor sorpresa de su amigo - quiero que seas mi padrino. Eres mi mejor amigo y la persona que quiero a mi lado en la boda.

John negó, no quería saber nada de la boda, nada de esos dos juntos y sobre todo nada de Mary.

— ¿Sabes?, pienso una cosa - John miró a Sherlock y este clavo la mirada en los ojos del médico - no sé cómo pudiste acabar con Mary. No os veo juntos, ella tan frágil y tu tan destructor.

Aquello para Sherlock fue una puñalada en el corazón. Miró a John una vez antes de darse la vuelta cabreado y poner los brazos en jarra.

— No sabes nada del amor - sentenció Sherlock - sabes lo que has leído o visto en las películas. Nunca lo has sentido.

Si lo había sentido y esa persona de la que sentía amor no sentía lo mismo hacia él.

— Se lo que es. Estoy enamorado de alguien - Sherlock miró a John queriendo saber de quien se trataba - nunca sabrás quien es, porque esa persona no siente lo mismo por mí.

— Mejor - John se mosqueó - no saben con quien se meten saliendo contigo. Tan testaduro y cabezota. Y sobre todo alguien que no ve la felicidad de sus amigos.

John no quería escuchar más cosas de Sherlock así que se fue. No podía estar cerca de él y menos sabiendo que se casaba.

Se sentó en una terraza de una cafetería, cogió un cigarrillo y lo fumó, necesitaba sentir el sabor del tabaco calada a calada mientras se tomaba un café fuerte. Estaba mosqueado y se notaba.

Vio paseando a Mary e hizo que no la veía, quería estar solo, así que cogió el móvil y se puso hacer que miraba algo.

— John, me alegro verte - sonrió Mary mientras lo decía.

— Hola - dijo este mientras seguía fumando.

- Seguro que Sherlock te lo ha dicho - Mary se sentó en la silla libre y se pidió un té rojo - que alegría que tú seas su padrino.

John levantó la cabeza y miro a Mary, parecía tan frágil y tan sencilla que verla al lado de Sherlock no podía ser.

— Esto... todavía no sé si iré a la boda - comentó John - estoy muy liado con un proyecto y no sé cuándo tiempo durara.

El médico mentía y se sentía bien.

— Seguro que un hueco encuentras - Mary sonreía, una falsa sonrisa. Ninguno se tragaba y ahora menos - Sherlock te quiere cueste lo que cueste de padrino. No concibe su boda sin ti a su lado.

Cuando escuchó eso sintió algo, que el menor de los Holmes sentía amistad y cariño hacia él le alegraba algo.

— Bueno, te dejo, tengo miles de cosas que hacer - Mary apuró su té rojo y se marchó - nos vemos.

Cuando John se encontró solo, se relajó, sacó del bolsillo una libreta pequeña y de su chaqueta un bolígrafo, y se puso a escribir.

Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, necesidad de escribir lo que sentía por su mejor amigo.

La noche llegó y volvió a casa. Sherlock se encontraba cocinando, algo nuevo en él. Pero a John le gustó.

— Sé que viste a Mary - John asintió - me dijo que no sabías si podrías venir a la boda. No habrá boda hasta que encontremos un hueco donde tú puedas estar presente. Te quiero en ella, cueste lo que cueste.

John no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que le salieron. Sherlock era demasiado sensible cuando se lo proponía.

— No llores, quiero que no llores - Sherlock se acercó a John y le abrazó - eres mi mejor amigo, la única persona que amé antes de que Mary apareciera en mi vida. Nunca te había dicho nada porque podía parecer raro o tú no podrías sentir lo mismo.

John alucinó con aquello, Sherlock en un pasado había estado por él y ahora era él el que estaba enamorado de su amigo.

— Ahora me gustas, te quiero y sé que es tarde - John se arrepintió al momento de lo que dijo.

— Algo tarde si es, lo siento - Sherlock agarró el mentó de John y sonrió - no pasa nada. Encontrarás a alguien que te quiera por lo que eres. Aunque antes dijera que no, vales mucho.

John besó a Sherlock en la mejilla y fue a su habitación. Sherlock se quedó allí preocupado y después de un rato fue a verle.

Encontró a John dormido, así que le quitó los zapatos, el pantalón y lo metió en la cama como pudo. No quería que enfermara.

— Te quiero John - dijo antes de salir de allí a cenar algo, poco pudo, su estómago se había cerrado.

**Sé que el fic no es Johnlock o Mystrade, pero esto es lo que hace una cuando se olvida el libro de lectura en casa y está en la consulta del médico esperando a que le atiendan. Así que si quieren dejar reviews yo encantada.**


End file.
